pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mankey
Mankey (Japanese: マンキー Mankii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Mankey is a small, monkey like Pokémon which also is like a pig. They are a mostly tan in color, with a round body, long limbs and a tail. They have a pig nose due to it being the Pig Monkey species. Mankey are also renowned for their pointy ears and medium length fur. They have triangular eyes with a red iris, this clearly represents the anger this Pokémon is known for. Special abilities Mankey can have the abilities Vital Spirit or Anger Point. Vital Spirit allows Mankey to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point raises Mankey's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Mankey are very easy to anger. Evolution Mankey evolves into Primeape at level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 5-8 (Red only) |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Route 3, 4, 22, 23 |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Route 9, 42 (Gold only) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 3, 4, 22, 23, Rock Tunnel |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Route 225, 226 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 225, 226 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9, 42 (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Swarm }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant. |yellow=An agile Pokémon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything. |gold=It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason. |silver=It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes. |crystal=It lives in groups in the treetops. If it loses sight of its group, it becomes infuriated by its loneliness. |ruby=When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath. |sapphire=When Mankey starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath. |emerald=When it starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign of anger. However, since this happens instantly, there is no time to flee. |firered=Light and agile on its feet, and ferocious in temperament. When angered, it flies into an uncontrollable frenzy. |leafgreen=Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant. |diamond=Mankey lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged the whole colony rampages for no reason. |pearl=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. |platinum=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. |heartgold=It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason. |soulsilver=It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes. |black=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. |white=It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. |black 2= It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. |white 2= It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. }} Appearances In the anime In the anime, a Mankey stole Ash's trademark cap. After James kicked it, the Mankey soon evolved into a Primeape which Ash then caught after subduing it with rage from his Charmander. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line